


Lemon.

by LunaLeDragonet



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Other, The Skeld (Among Us), Wordcount: 100-500, and then she gives yellow a name and enamors them so they have to kill her first :), and they're all chill with her being there, blue's sweet. she's on the ship cause she wants to learn about humans, everyone on the ship has a name(except dark blue. she's just DB), i think the person who found db's body is Beans? working on that, lemon's is the only name mentioned though, lime's name is basil and the captain's name is bunny, lime's pronouns are never mentioned because they're only there for a tick at the end but still, so that she can't convince them to not complete their mission, yellow and lime both use they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeDragonet/pseuds/LunaLeDragonet
Summary: Merry Christmas :)
Kudos: 1





	Lemon.

“Blue!”  
DB turned from emptying the trash to see Lemon( _another Imposter_ , that twinge told her) hurrying toward her from Shields. They kept looking around like they were doing something wrong. DB tried not to let her suspicions show on her face.  
And then they hugged her. They _hugged_ her.  
Yellow never hugged _anybody_. They never showed any form of affection at all, not vocally nor in the slightest touch, and they always stayed as far away as possible from everyone else.  
So why were they _hugging_ her?  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” they whispered hurriedly. She didn’t have time to ask why before a searing pain halted all train of thought. Lemon covered her mouth before she could scream.  
_'You.'_ “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry. I can’t get out of here safely without completing my mission. And… I knew you could stop me… So.” The pain spread, nearly splitting her in two. Gray blood splattered on the floor, and soon DB was down there too, and then Lemon was gone.

A scream rang out through the ship, and minutes later everyone was at the emergency table.  
“DB is dead!”  
“I was working Weapons and Shields with Lime,” Lemon said when it was time for their alibi. “We got hit, so I went to fix it. It only took a minute.” Lime nodded, affirming their “innocence”.

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)  
1 murderer remains.**


End file.
